No One Like You
by padfootvfd
Summary: Sharpay meets a new guy. When he turns out to be a jerk, can Ryan get her out of the relationship before it's too late? Rated for some violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

So, this is my first HSM fanfic. I was inspired to write this by my school musical, which just happened to be High School Musical. It was such a fun show, and I wasn't really ready to let go of my character (Sharpay) yet, so I started writing this. I have no ida how long it's going to be yet. Probably about five or six chapters.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm merely borrowing a few characters for awhile to stick in my plotline. Thank you to Disney for making such fun characters!!

* * *

Ryan could hear his sister's entrance from his bedroom on the third floor. Facing the backyard. As far away from the front door as it was possible to be in the Evans Mansion. And he could still hear the blonde ice queen's scream of delight when she entered the house. Even though his stereo was blasting. He could still _hear her!_

He could hear her shiny silver heels clicking up the marble staircase as she ran up the stairs. The few short hours he'd had to himself while Sharpay was at the basketball game were over. His peaceful evening was over. His sister was back.

"Guesswhatguesswhat_guesswhat!!_" she squealed as she opened the door (without even knocking) and threw herself onto his bed. She was all bouncy and excited. Ryan couldn't care less.

"What," he said, with little enthusiasm. He didn't even look up from his math homework.

"I got asked out by the hottest guy in the world!" she squealed.

That got Ryan's attention. He looked up from his math homework and turned around to face his sister. "Troy asked you out?" he asked, unable to believe what he was hearing. Troy had never kept his distaste for Sharpay a secret. Besides, he was dating Gabriella now.

Sharpay just laughed. "No, silly!" she replied. Ryan hadn't seen Sharpay this happy since….well, since _then_. "I met someone else. Someone hotter than Troy."

Ryan was shocked. _Someone hotter than Troy? _"Well, who is he? Do I know him?"

A small, secret smile crossed Sharpay's face. "Well, you don't _know him_ exactly. But you know who he is. He's the president of the West High thespian society."

Ryan's eyes went wide. "Richard Black? You're going on a date with _Richard Black?_"

Sharpay nodded, the bouncy excitedness returning."He's taking me to go see _Les Miserables_. You know how much I've wanted to see it."

His face fell. "But I thought we were going to go—"

"We can still go see it together," she replied quickly, cutting him off. " But I'm going with Richard first."

Ryan sighed, resigned to the inevitable. "When are you guys going?"

"Tomorrow night." Suddenly, she sat up, worried. "I have to go pick out my outfit!!"

She got up off of his bed and ran out of the room, he heels clicking behind her. Ryan could only stare. He was too confused by the weirdness of his own sister.

* * *

Two hours later, and Ryan was still trying to digest it. Sharpay Evans was going on a date? With someone who wasn't Troy Bolton? There was some serious weirdness going on.

And Richard Black? How on earth could Sharpay actually find that loser attractive? He seemed even more gay than Ryan did! But Ryan wasn't gay, something that he was always painfully reminded of whenever Sharpay walked into the room.

For as long as he could remember, Ryan had always been attracted to Sharpay. There was something about her that made him want her as more than just a sister. Not to mention that, to Ryan anyway, there was something erotic about having a romantic relationship with your sister. Especially your twin sister.

However, Ryan wasn't stupid. He knew that most people found incest disgusting and immoral. If he ever let anyone find out that he was in love with his sister……

Besides, he couldn't ruin his relationship with her like that. There was no way she could ever be anything more to him than just a sister, if only because of her. He could never do that to her. He knew how much she needed him.

Though she always managed to keep up the "ice queen" façade at school, at home, she was the exact opposite. She was sweet, she was affectionate, she was humble, and most of all, she was a lot of fun. She hardly ever yelled at him. She was the complete and total opposite of the Sharpay Evans that most of the world saw. And that was the girl he loved.

But he could never tell her.

Instead, he would show her, in lots of little ways. The nights when she would run into his room at two in the morning and wake him up because she'd had another nightmare and he held her and let her cry herself to sleep. The nights when she would fall asleep on his chest watching a movie and he would carry her up the three flights of stairs to her bedroom so he wouldn't have to disturb her sleep. All those times he found her sitting in her dressing room in the theatre crying because of something Troy did, and he just rocked her gently and sang softly to her until she calmed down. The way he protected her when she found out Zeke was cheating on her with Martha Cox. So many little ways he showed his love for her. So few times he was ever thanked.

He never wanted her thanks. The only thing he wanted from her was the one thing he would never have. Her love for him as a man, not just as a brother. But she would never love him that way. So he had to be content with what he had.

"Sharpay, he's here!" Ryan called up the stairs. Ryan hated being the doorman. But ever since….things changed, he usually ended up having to be doorman most of the time anyway.

* * *

Sharpay appeared at the top of the stairs, looking absolutely stunning. She wore a simple black, strapless dress with shiny silver heels. Her long blonde hair was down, flowing in gentle waves down her back. Her outfit may have been simple, but it was the poise with which she carried it that made it extraordinary. It was one of the things Ryan loved most about her. Somehow, in his opinion, she was the most beautiful in the morning, when she came downstairs in her pajamas, her hair messy, her face un-made-up. But the way she looked tonight was a close second.

She glided down the stairs with all the grace of a professional dancer.

"Hey," she said to Richard.

"Hey." He looked her up and down, his eyes appraising her hungrily. As if she was a cheap slut or something. I wanted to kill him. But then Sharpay would kill me. So I opted for a safer tactic.

"You look absolutely stunning," I told her. "Come here, let me see!"

Her face lit up at my words. I took her hand and spun her around slowly so that I could see all her entire outfit.

"Thanks, Ry! Do you like the dress? It's new."

I smiled at her. "I love it."

"Do you mind?" Richard said rudely, butting into our conversation. He took Sharpay's hand from me and linked his fingers with hers. "We need to go," he said softly to her. Her eyes were all for him. I was instantly forgotten.

"Do you have your phone, Shar?" I asked, reminding them of my presence. She nodded. "What time do you think you'll be home?" I asked.

"Whenever the show ends," Richard interrupted. I was beginning to really not like this guy.

"So then, before midnight," I told him. It wasn't a question.

"Definitely," Sharpay replied, oblivious to the tension between me and Richard.

"Take care of her," I told him. He just laughed.

"Don't worry. No one will touch her tonight except for me."

Somehow, that wasn't an assurance.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay had been on dates before, but Ryan had never worried about it, probably because the only person she had ever really dated before was Zeke, and Zeke was nothing to be concerned about.

But Richard…..totally creeped Ryan out. Ryan didn't want Richard anywhere _near_ his sister, let alone on a date with her. Alone. But there was nothing he could do about it now. They were long gone, too long gone to follow, and besides, he had no way of getting into the theatre. Instead, he put in a movie and settled in to wait for his sister to return.

Three movies later and she was still gone. It was almost one in the morning and Ryan was beginning to worry. He pulled out his phone and was about to text her when he realized that she might still be in the theatre. He texted her instead. _Where r u? im getting worried bout u!! call me if u can or txt me if u cant. luv ya!!_

At the exact same time he hit the send button, Sharpay burst through the door. Without even acknowledging Ryan's presence, she rushed up the stairs. A few seconds later, Ryan heard her bedroom door slam shut.

He hurried up the stairs after her, the always concerned brother. He listened at the door for a moment before he knocked. He heard Sharpay crying softly.

"Shar?" he asked, knocking on the door. He tried the knob. It was locked. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," came the reply, muffled by the door. It was a tribute to her acting skills that her own brother couldn't even tell she was crying when she spoke. In fact, if he hadn't been able to hear her sobs through the door, he wouldn't think she was even crying.

"How was your date?" he asked. He was hoping she would let him in so he could comfort her. He hated knowing she was sad and not being able to do anything about it. He wanted to hold her nin his arms until she was happy again.

"I was fun. I'm just really tired. Can we talk about it in the morning, please?"

Ryan sighed. He didn't want to talk about it in the morning. He wanted to talk about it now. Nevertheless, he gave in. "Sure. But you have to tell me _everything._ Okay?"

"Okay. Night, Ry."

"Goodnight, Sharpay. I love you." He left her alone after that. The next morning, they would talk. Ryan had a feeling that there would be some West High ass kicking going on soon.

Sharpay's phone buzzed. She checked it. One new text. _Where r u? im getting worried bout u!! call me if u can or txt me if u cant. luv ya!!_

Sharpay sighed. Richard's words kept playing over and over in her head. "Remember, this is our little secret. You can't tell anyone, especially Ryan." She would have to come up with a convincing lie to tell Ryan. Because she knew what he would do if she told him the truth. He would throw a huge fit and then she wouldn't be allowed to see Ryan anymore. And she really loved seeing him.

But she still felt guilty deceiving Ryan. He was her brother, her twin, her best friends since she was born. He was her rock. She had never kept anything from him before. Besides, who was more important, her twin brother or a guy she went on a date with once? The answer was obvious.

She would tell Ryan tomorrow. Tonight, she wanted to sleep.

Sharpay woke up at noon. The light on her cell phone was softly pulsing. She opened it. Six missed calls, four voicemails, and twenty-two texts. She sorted through the texts. One was from Ryan, telling her that he was going to Troy's to study and that he would be home around five, and then they would talk. Two were from Gabriella, asking if she wanted to hang out later. The other nineteen were from Richard, each one getting progressively more annoyed that she hadn't texted him back. The last one just read: _im sittin in ur driveway come out as soon as u get this I need to see u_

Sharpay peered out the window. Sure enough, Richard's car was sitting in the driveway next to her mini cooper. He was sitting on the hood of the car. When he saw her, he smiled and waves. She opened the window.

"Come down!" he called.

"I just woke up! Can I at least get dressed first?"

Richard sighed. "Fine. But hurry up, babe. I don't have all day."

Sharpay slammed the window shut. Asshole.

After a fast shower, Sharpay got dressed in a rather modest outfit. She didn't want to encourage Richard too much. She pulled her hair back in a messy ponytail and then rushed out the door.

"Hey, babe!" Richard said when she emerged. He slid off the hood of his car and held his arms open for her. Reluctantly, she entered his embrace and allowed him to kiss her. He held the passenger door open for her and then climbed in the driver's seat.

"Where are we going?" Sharpay asked without much enthusiasm.

"My house. I thought we'd keep it low key."

Sharpay pulled out her phone and started to text Ryan.

"What are you doing?" Richard nearly yelled at her. He reached over and tried to grab the phone away from her, but she pulled it out of his reach.

"I'm texting Ryan to let him know where I'm gonna be so he doesn't get home and freak out and call the police because he's way overprotective and liable to do that! And it's none of your business who I text anyway!"

He slapped her. Hard. Her head banged against the window and tears welled up in her eyes. She could feel he cheek starting to bruise.

"Don't ever speak to me that way again," he said. His tone was level, but he seemed to be on the edge of losing control. "Everything in your life is my business now." In that moment, Sharpay realized quite a few things about her situation.

1) Richard was dangerous.

2) She was in some serious shit.

3) Richard scared the crap out of her.

4) Getting out of this relationship was going to be next to impossible.

5) She had to tell Ryan as soon as she got a chance.

6) Ryan was going to have a cow when he found out what was happening.

When they pulled up to Richard's house, Sharpay memorized the street address. At the first available opportunity, she escaped to the bathroom and texted it to Ryan, with a plea that he come and get her ASAP. While in the bathroom, she noticed that she had a huge lump where her head had banged into the window, and her face was already beginning to turn purple where Richard had slapped her. She could feel some of the bruises from last night on other parts of her body. Sharpay tried to cover up the bruise with makeup, and it worked fairly well, but the lump was impossible to disguise. Richard noticed it too, and he got her some ice for it. He spent the next few minutes holding her and kissing her and apologizing for what he had done. But she didn't feel safe with him. And deep down inside, she knew that things were going to get worse before they got better.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** Sorry this chapter's so short. I'm in the middle of finals right now, and I don't have a lot of time for anything non-school related. But school gets out on Thursday, and hopefully I'll be able to get another chapter up before I leave for the Bahamas. This is mostly just a filler chapter to set up the next few. Enjoy

I forgot to add a disclaimer! So, I just have to say, I own nothing but the plot. The characters (whom I love) are Disney's (except for Richard, who is also mine, no matter now much I detest him). I'm just borrowing them for awhile.

* * *

Sharpay had only been at his house for about ten minutes when the doorbell Rang. Reluctantly, he got up to answer the door. The sexy little bitch wouldn't do anything stupid while he was gone. She was too afraid of him. He could see the fear in her eyes when she looked at him. Any regard she had held for him was gone, he knew. Gone for now, but maybe not for good. He hoped. He would have to be a little more careful not to lose his temper with her until he could get her to put out. Or he could force her… He found pleasure in the idea, his thoughts already racing, imagining her lying under him, naked and screaming, as he took what he so desperately wanted. The thought excited him, and he had to fight back the sensation that was growing in his pants before he opened the door. But the idea of Sharpay like that was not one he would easily forget. He would soon have her like that, just the way he wanted.

It was the fag at the door. The worthless piece of shit Sharpay called her brother. Her twin, no less. Richard saw no resemblance. This fag wasn't worthy to lick dog shit off his shoes, much less be related to the object of his sexual fantasies. Soon to be realities, he reminded himself.

"Where's Sharpay?" the bastard growled. Richard could hear the acid in his voice, the poorly concealed hatred.

"Relax, Ry." Sharpay was standing behind us, her curves accentuated by the way she was leaning against the wall. I don't know how I kept myself from taking her at that moment. "I'm fine. God, Ryan, you're such a drama king." She walked over to him, her hips swaying sensuously, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He pulled her into a hug, a hug that was much too long and sensual for a hug between siblings. She whispered something in his ear. He replied, and then she kissed him on the cheek, almost on his mouth. They broke apart, but their hands found each other and their fingers laced together. It was so obvious that they were in love with each other, even if they hadn't realized it themselves. It made Richard sick. They were twins, for God's sake! The fag interrupted his reverie by telling him that he was taking Sharpay home because of some dinner party their parents were holding. Neither of them issued an invitation, as if Richard would have wanted to go. The only reason he would set foot in that house would be to knock Sharpay up. Instantly, he knew that he had to take Sharpay in her own house—her own bed. Make it all the worse for her. As he closed the door on the incestuous twins, his mind was already full of plans to get Ryan away from her. And if his plans didn't work—hey, he was an actor. He would improvise.


End file.
